marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbara Morse
Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who worked undercover as the head of HYDRA Security to look after Jemma Simmons. When Simmons' cover was blown, she helped extract Simmons and abandoned her cover as well. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "A Hen in the Wolf House" ''To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added ''Laws of Nature ''To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "4,722 Hours" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added ''Most Wanted ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - Boss and ally. *Jemma Simmons - Ally. *Lance Hunter - Ally and ex-husband. *Daniel Whitehall - Boss while undercover turned enemy. *Sunil Bakshi - Ally while undercover turned enemy. *Leo Fitz - Ally. *Antoine Triplett - Ally. *Skye - Ally. *Melinda May - Ally. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Ally and friend. *Billy Koenig - Ally. *Glenn Talbot - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Adrianne Palicki ***Season 2 ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" (Mentioned only) ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" (First Appearance) ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" ****"Devils You Know" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" ****"Watchdogs" (Mentioned only) ****"Spacetime" (Mentioned only) ****"The Singularity" (Mentioned only) ****"Failed Experiments" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"Hot Potato Soup" (Mentioned only) **''Most Wanted'' - Adrianne Palicki ***"Pilot" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is known as the superhero Mockingbird, is a level six S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and was married to Hawkeye. *In the comics, Bobbi was injected with an experimental serum combining the Super Soldier Serum that gave Steve Rogers his strength and the Infinity Formula that has slowed Nick Fury's aging Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' AgentBobbySuitConceptArt.jpg MockingbirdAOS.jpg AOS One Door Closes Poster.jpg Mockingbird.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image BobbiS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-16.jpg "The Inside Man" Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 01.jpg Agents of SHIELD S03E12 Inside Man 03.jpg "Parting Shot" Parting Shot 1.jpg Parting Shot 5.jpg Parting Shot 18.jpg Parting Shot 19.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Most Wanted characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:HYDRA agents Category:Wives Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999